farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wikitommy
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the FarmVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vehicles page. If you are new here, there is plenty to do! A good place to start is the Recent Changes (Also called the RC). Here you can see what other users have been editing! If you feel like improving an article, but not sure which one you want to improve, then try the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! Thanks for contributing to the Farmville Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ajraddatz (Talk) 23:17, June 9, 2010 Podcast Please do not edit incorrect information into the podcast page. The official podcast states only 2 are allowed, and that at some future date, additional ones will be removed. Resa1983 02:43, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Images Hi there! Just wanted to give a headsup about image names - please make sure to name the images exactly like the item's name, and add -icon to the end - this way the Templates will import the images in, without you having to do it. Its quite automatic, and saves time. :) I moved Windturbine.png to Wind Turbine-icon.png. I'm headed to bed so I won't be able to move any more images for ya tonight! Happy editing! Resa1983 06:02, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Patroller Rights Hello, I'm curious to know if you would be interested in getting patroller rights here on the wiki. If you do want them, please request them here. Thanks, 13:39, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Patroller rights granted :) 16:25, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Re-release of items (ie clock) The game files don't show it as an event... :\ I'm already going :\ because according to FarmVille's game files, they have 2 separate birthday events going on.. *facepalms* Resa1983 03:53, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Recycle 'stuff' Hey there. I forgot I'd uploaded the recycling icons over a week ago after Raiine asked me to find them and upload them. When you started working on the Recycle page, and uploading images, I suddenly remembered I'd uploaded them already (which is why I did the quick edits & creations of the ribbon pages). Save a lil time considering everything's uploaded already. Resa1983 00:27, August 22, 2010 (UTC) i want you to join the farmville wikia officer corps (nominate for admin) hey i don't know u, and u don't know me, and were one big happy family... kidding aside, im here to ask if you're willing to potentially become admin. i'm willing to nominate you, based on good performance, good editing, and get the lucky edit on your side :) msg me back if you're willing Elfstevie 20:54, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Love it. :) Thanks! Wikitommy 03:09, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Lots of support: FarmVille_Wiki:Requests_for_Adminship/Wikitommy. All you gotta do is say yes or no in the comments section on the page. :) Resa1983 03:39, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Even though these requests are supposed to run for a week, you have 8 support and nothing else, so I've granted you sysop rights. Congrats, and happy editing :) 00:33, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Site Seems its a css issue, where Monaco Custom (which we use for the wiki) is broken. We've temporarily switched to Monaco Sapphire til its been fixed so users can view the site again instead of seeing a big pile of fail. I had to switch to Oasis to get in to be able to do anything - ie to change the site's skin preferences. It probably has something to do with the new Theme Designer going in today for admins/bureaucrats to help them move their wikis from Monaco/Monobook to Wikia (aka Oasis). Resa1983 13:32, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Herbal Lotion Yeah, I've deleted that image myself and uploaded the official one to the correct name twice. Wikia's having issues again and being extremely lazy about fixing it. Resa1983 12:50, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Featured User Hello, I've nominated you to be next month's featured user. Are you OK with that? 14:14, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Halloween 2010 Whatever you wanna do's great. I'm done editing any wikis on wikia once they remove Monaco. Resa1983 13:13, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Game Center wikia Hi, I am making a game center wikia. It would be nice if you could make a farmville page as I don't really know all the ins and outs of farmville (only level 18). That would be appreciated. Natiscool 09:29, October 27, 2010 (UTC) P.S. the website is http://gamecenter.wikia.com/wiki/Game_Center_Wiki Thanks for the advice Hi Wikitommy, thanks for the advice about not stubbing a newly created page. Yeah I had no idea. It was my way of saying, "Hey I just created the most 'basic' of pages ... just to get the ball rolling on this item ... but please feel free to spruce up this newly created stub of an article." But of course I want to follow the proper protocol. So let me ask you ... I wonder what the harm is in marking a new article as a stub if the new article is introduced with very little info, and also wondering when the "stub" category is supposed to be used? :-) I guess it's only supposed to be used when an article remains very sparse for an undefinably "long period of time"? But then how do you know when that time period has passed and how would you find those articles? ;-) Thanks. :-) Alanfeld 06:43, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Feedback on your advice Wikitommy, I've noticed that you are very good at giving out "advice" without giving any actual "reasons" for that advice. Obviously I don't want to fight with you and so I will reluctantly follow your advice. But your "advice" would go a lot "further" if you simply provided "reasons" for your advice you know? For example, here are the arguments "for" and "against" separating large numbers of items into sections: In my opinion all your advice is doing is stifling good innovative ideas. Alanfeld 09:18, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Feedback Hey! This is just a quick note to inform that I'm against separating the items in the Halloween Event (2010) page. Not because that's not helpful or useful, but because, as Wikitommy mentioned, we shall maintain unified layout on pages for all events; unless someone would be dedicated to make changes on all previous events pages (and I'm not even sure if this is wise!). I'm not against the alphabetical organization though. Thanks, DHA 16:40 November 02, 2010 (EDT) Feedback on separation Yeah, I certainly wouldn't want to go back and redo all the previous events. And it seems that people are generally happy with the existing format. It is good to know that it would be ok if I re-alphabetize long lists from time to time (as new items get added to the bottom) that way it might make it easier to find items and discover duplicates. Thanks for your reply Wikitommy. Cheers. Alanfeld 21:47, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mystery Game Hi. Yes I have the screenshots. I will also upload the new version of this file File:Mystery_Game_22_items.png, current is low quality... --Dexter338 >talk< 15:12, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Icons for the recent Events Hey Wikitommy, I created the pages for the Thanksgiving Event (2010) and the Agricultural Alchemy Theme, but I don't seem to have the icons for them. If you have them, could you do the upload please? Thanks DHA 18:30, November 17, 2010 (EDT) Block Framework Hi Wikitommy, I know as a new Admin to the Group, this may seem out of place, however I have developed a framework for Blocking users who abuse the Wiki. I would like to know if there is a common page that only Admin can access where I can post this framework or proposal for feedback/amendments/approval. I was unsure how to contact the Admin Group as a whole, so I have contacted everyone individually. If anyone would like to see the proposed framework, I can email or create a page for all to view. IP Addresses/User accounts would need to be tracked. Possibly a page that only Admin could view OR someone who keeps a record of instances I will create a feedback section on my Talk Page User_talk:Clintang84#Block_Framework_Feedback Cheers Clintang84 13:42, November 19, 2010 (UTC)Clintang84 Table Amendments (On Trees Pages) Hi Wikitommy, I've noticed that an unregistered user had applied some modifications to the trees pages. More specifically to the tables on these pages. The section "Level" has been changed to the level of the tree, although level section in tables here (for all items; decorations, animals, ...) refer to level of farmer when he/she is able obtain the item. I shall mention that the user added another section for the farmer level. These are some examples: example 1, example 2, example 3, example 4. Please be noted that in some pages, like examples 3 and 4, the work is not even complete. Do you think I shall revert to old version or keep them as they are? Please note that if we decide to keep the new format, we'll need to do the work to some 20 more other trees, and apply amendments to some of the current (like examples 3 &4). From my point of view, I think we’d better revert to the old version because as I mentioned earlier, the level is the farmer level not the item’s. And the level of a tree is mentioned in the article/description, so it’s not necessary to include that in the table. However if you think we include the Tree Level in the table, then we shall insist on having the section “level’ for the farmer level and we add a new section called “Tree Level”. Look forward for your feedback Thanks DHA 13:44, December 05, 2010 (EST) RE: Feedback Well yeah. I got what you mean.. I will revert back the pages edited. I suggested adding a Tree Level section to the tables, but I take it back as it's enough to have this piece of info mentioned in the article/description. Many thanks for your feedback Wikitommy. Greatly appreciated. Our aim is only to make this place better. DHA 07:09, December 06, 2010 (EST) Merry Christmas FarmVille Chinese Hey! Do you think we shall create pages for the items released in the new Chinese version of FarmVille? Thanks, DHA 17:35 January 02, 2011 (EST)